Anticlimactic
by HPOwlLover24
Summary: Jean is making Marco nervous about the night. And things don't go according to plan. (Part 4 of Something Out of a Book)


**Here's the next part of this wonderful series! I just wanted to thank the Guest who left me such an awesome comment on the first part! Thank you!**

* * *

Marco began wringing his hands together as he sat on the couch with Mr. Hansen in the old couple's living room. Butterflies were assaulting his stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up. He pushed his glasses up his nose and went back to gripping his hands together.

Mrs. Hansen walked in and giggled at Marco's nervous state as Mr. Hansen helped her set the tea on their coffee table. "Ah, Marco, don't be so nervous dear."

Marco opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was too dry for him to say anything. He tried clearing his throat and croaked, "I can't help it."

Mr. Hansen handed him a cup of the tea that Mrs. Hansen brewed and Marco breathed in the scent. Sleepytime. It was his absolute favorite and always calmed him down. He smiled his thanks weakly at the elder couple and sipped slowly at his tea.

Immediately, he began to feel the calming affects of the tea and relaxed onto the Hansen's couch. The warmth of tea spread through his body.

"Now son," Mr. Hansen began. Marco looked up at him, his cup gripped in both of his hands. "Where is Jean taking you tonight?"

Marco looked down at his cup and bit his lip. "He's taking me to some fancy restaurant. You know, one of those expensive menu places where everyone dresses nice and there's a three course meal." The ones he always read about, where the woman was whisked away by her lover and couples spent their anniversaries. It was also the type of restaurant he had never set foot in. Only read about.

Marco didn't see the Hansens exchange looks of happiness. When he looked up at them, Mrs. Hansen was walking back to the kitchen and Mr. Hansen was sipping at his tea.

Mr. Hansen placed his cup of tea on the table and looked at Marco. "So, is that why you're nervous?"

Marco looked back down at his cup and shrugged. _Yes._ "Maybe. But I actually have a little bit of a problem."

Mr. Hansen rose an eyebrow, "And what's that son?"

Marco was gripping his cup so hard he thought it might break. He placed it on the table and looked at his hands. His entire body was tense again, like there was a switch inside him that was set to _nervous._ He tried to take deep breaths and the tea _had_ helped, but there was something about tonight…

Marco sighed. "I don't have a suit to where tonight. I've never owned one before! And all of the suits that could possibly fit me are way out of my price range. And I hate asking my parents for help because all that will do is cause another argument for them-"

Mr. Hansen started chuckling and placed a soothing hand on Marco's shoulder. "Slow down there Marco." Mrs. Hansen walked in with a warm plate of sticky buns, another of Marco's favorites, and placed them in front of Marco.

Marco smiled slightly at them, the warm smell of sticky sweetness covered him in a blanket of comfort. There was something about the old couple that made him feel more at home than his own home did.

"Thank you," Marco whispered shyly. "Thank you for allowing me here to calm me."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Hansen started. She sat beside him and grabbed his hand, "You know we love you Marco, and you are more than welcome to come to us with any of your problems."

Marco nodded, a stinging feeling in the back of his throat and behind his eyes. He didn't speak for fear he might cry.

Mr. Hansen squeezed Marco's shoulder and let go, "And about your suit problem, son, I might have the perfect solution."

* * *

Marco looked at himself once more in the mirror before finally deciding he was ready. He wore a black fitted suit with a blue tie, his hair was brushed and styled, and his freshly cleaned glasses sat on his nose. Marco took a deep breath and grabbed his keys.

The suit was given to him by the Hansens, of course. It belonged to their only late son, who had bravely fought and fallen at battle overseas sadly leaving a wife and a young son behind. Marco didn't understand why they would give him this suit, it just seemed too much.

He smiled a little at the thought of everything happening. It was all just too much. The Hansens were amazing, they helped him calm down and prepare him for the night. The old couple also seemed to be sharing a secret, one that they did not let Marco in on. But he knew that it made them feel good by allowing them to fuss over him like they did.

Now, Marco was on his way to pick up Jean. Jean would then drive them to the restaurant they were going to.

Marco kept calm and tried to keep his nerves at bay as he parked his car in front of the house Jean was living in. He quickly got out and walked to the door, noticing that the yard was still as messy as it was two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago, Marco held back a chuckle as he knocked on the door. Man was his mood jumping all over the place tonight (he blamed Jean). His roommates were so mad at him for all the obscene noises they were making in his room. Marco's cheeks flushed slightly, of course Jean didn't make him do anything more than making out, but gosh.

He was pulled from his train of thought when the door swung open. "Marco!"

Jean stood there, looking thoroughly ruffled, with a huge grin on his face. His jacket hung open with his shirt un-tucked and his tie hanging off his shoulders. Jean ran his hand through his hair, trying to straighten it out, his cheeks reddening.

Jean chuckled nervously as Marco smiled at him, "Yeah, sorry. My roommates aren't much help."

Marco giggled, "Come here, dork."

As Jean tucked his shirt in, Marco helped him tie his tie. Lucky for him, Mr. Hansen taught him how to do it earlier.

Jean smiled and watched Marco as he straightened Jean's tie and smoothed out his shirt. Jean allowed Marco to button his jacket and straighten that out as well.

"Marco?"

"Hm?"

Jean grabbed his hands in both of his, capturing Marco's attention. Jean's smile was wide and his eyes searched Marco's face for something.

Marco avoided his intense gaze, his face flushing. Jean leaned forward and kissed Marco's cheek, only making him blush harder, "Are you ready to go, babe?"

Marco nodded, trying hard to not melt.

Jean laughed and grasped one of Marco's hands. He closed the door behind him and walked with Marco to his car, opening the passenger door. "Your chariot, my Freckled beauty."

Marco giggled as he climbed in the car and Jean closed the door behind him. Jean climbed in and drove off quickly.

The very short drive to the restaurant was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Jean held Marco's hand, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on the back of his hand. Marco smiled slightly, Jean always seemed to know when something was bothering Marco and it never failed to amaze him.

They parked outside the restaurant, which seemed to be very busy tonight.

"I hope you called for a reservation," Marco murmured.

Jean scoffed, looking over at Marco, "Are you kidding? You need to call like two months in advance for that."

Marco watched incredulously as Jean got out of the car and then helped Marco out. "Then how are we going to get a table?"

Jean grabbed Marco's hand and winked, "No worries, Freckles, I've got some connections."

The pair walked into the restaurant, which had a beautiful flower arrangement around a small marble waterfall with soft fairy lights surrounding it. It was a beautiful setting and caught Marco by surprise.

"Wow," Marco breathed. He saw Jean smirk beside him and he held back his eye roll. Marco could tell this place was one of those five star food restaurants just from the fountain and the way the waiters and waitresses were dressed. He couldn't understand how Jean would be able to afford all of this on a college student salary.

"Jean, this place looks expensive as heck. Are you sure?" Marco whispered.

Jean shot him a smile, "No worries, Freckles. I've got it."

They walked up to the desk where a woman sat in a pretty white and black dress with a mural of angels behind her. "Hello, Jean!" she said, her voice was soft and peppy. She looked at Marco and, if it were possible, her smile grew even wider. "And this must be Marco. Just give me a moment. I'll go and get Levi."

Jean nodded and the two stood waiting as the woman with short red hair went to go get Levi.

Marco shot Jean a look. Jean simply smirked and shook his head.

When the young woman came back, she was accompanied by a short male that seemed to have a glare glued to his face.

The glare, though, softened a little bit when he saw Jean. "Ah, Jean. This way, and I'll lead you to your table."

As soon as Marco and Jean sat down, Jean pulled out Marco's chair and everything, water and sparkling champagne were brought to the table as well as menus. When the waiter left, Marco shot Jean another look.

Jean chuckled and shot Marco a wink, "I told you I've got connections."

"Care to tell me how you got these connections?" Marco smiled teasingly.

Jean tried to give him a modest expression and shrugged one shoulder, "Levi, and the other two owners of these nice fancy restaurants, ran into some trouble with money and the equipment in their kitchens. I swooped in and saved them with my dad." Jean shrugged again and began to look over the menu. "After that, my dad really wanted nothing to do with them, but every now and then I visit the three of them. They're good company, and if they need help, I help them."

Marco nodded, but this made him to think, if only Jean and his dad helped these five-star, fancy restaurants alone, then his family must be, well, wealthy.

Marco watched Jean as he continued to look over the menu, sipping from his water glass. Marco smiled softly to himself. Well, if Jean was wealthy, he didn't act like he was. Nor did he ask to be treated like one.

Dinner went by smoothly. Jean chose the appetizer for them to share and recommended the main entrée that he believed Marco would like best. Throughout their dinner, Marco began to feel more comfortable and less nervous. While laughing at some corny joke that Jean told him, he couldn't even remember why he was nervous in the first place.

As they began dessert, Jean stared at Marco, a smiled playing on his lips. His gaze was so intense, it made Marco blush and look down at his plate and start playing with his silverware, "Is something on my face?"

Jean grabbed Marco's hand across the table, making Marco look up at him. Jean's smile was so soft and sincere, it squeezed at Marco's heart. Jean shook his head, "Do your adorable freckles count?"

Marco gave a shy laugh and pushed his glasses up his nose, "No, in fact, they do not."

Jean chuckled and gripped Marco's hand tighter. "Well, Marco, there is a reason I-"

"JEAN!"

"HEY, MARCO!"

Marco looked around for the familiar voices as Jean dropped his head to the table. Connie and Sasha were spotted walking towards them, arm in arm, wearing a suit and black dress respectively.

Marco smiled as they were lead to the empty table beside them. "Hi guys. What are you two doing here?"

Sasha giggled as Connie pulled out the chair for her, much like Jean had for him, and she sat down. "Connie finally asked me out," she replied, a large smile on her face.

Marco raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked over at Jean, who's face seemed to be between a grimace and a smile. Marco cleared his throat, "And how long have you been planning that Connie?"

Connie rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down, "About three months. I had to make sure I had enough money to treat Sasha to this place."

Jean then cleared his throat, indicating to the waiter that he wanted the check. "Well, you two enjoy yourselves. I have another treat for you Marco," he whispered.

Marco watched as Jean stuck three big bills in the black envelope and stood up. He then held his hand out for Marco, who took it, and the two waved good bye to Connie and Sasha.

Jean squeezed Marco's hand as they walked outside the restaurant. Marco, who was thinking they were heading to the car, was pulled back to Jean's side suddenly. Marco fell against Jean. Jean caught Marco in his arms and pulled him closer to his chest. Having fell, Marco was leaning back in Jean's arms, looking up at the two-tone haired man.

Jean had a mischievous glint in his eye and an incredibly sexy smirk on his lips. Jean ducked his head and kissed Marco.

It was short and sweet and passionate and it had Marco's head spinning.

"Come on, Freckles," Jean whispered, helping Marco stand. "We're walking to our next destination."

Marco simply nodded, unable to say anything but smiled at Jean as they walked, hand in hand, away from the restaurant.

The night was clear, no clouds were hovering in the sky, and the stars could be seen. They were spread across the sky like glitter. The full moon hung in the corner, as if allowing the stars to hold and be the center of attention.

Marco stared in awe, loving the breeze that passed over them. It was cool and comfortable as they started walking through the park near the university.

"A moonlit walk?" Marco asked, a teasing grin set on his freckled features. "Are you really that cheesy Jean?"

Jean knocked his shoulder against Marco's, "Can it, Freckles, I thought you might enjoy a walk in the park."

Marco laughed and squeezed Jean's hand, "I am."

Jean released Marco's hand and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling Marco closer.

Marco smiled at Jean, not even realizing that they had stopped walking. Jean pushed Marco's glasses up his nose and then kissed it, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Marco nodded, "It's perfect out here."

Jean smiled, "Good, because I wanted-"

"Marco?"

Marco and Jean looked up. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were all walking toward them. Armin was waving and smiling. Mikasa had her usual stoic expression, but nodded her head in their direction. Eren had a sour look on his face as he glanced between the two of them.

Jean grimaced at the three of them. "Hey, guys," Marco smiled. He felt Jean tighten his grip around his waist, and his smile grew at the comfort he felt from it.

Armin glanced between the two of them, "So what are you guys up to?"

Marco laughed, "Just a moonlit walk. Jean planned it out."

Eren cackled, "Cheesy much, horseface?"

Marco smiled at Jean and kissed his cheek. He didn't want Eren to ruin Jean's perfect mood, or their night. "I love it, it's romantic."

Jean's face turned a light shade of red, from Eren's comment or him kissing him, Marco didn't know, but he smiled at Marco nonetheless. "Thanks, babe." He looked at the other three, "Well, we have to get going. Come on Freckles, there's another place I want to take you to."

Marco waved goodbye to the other three and allowed Jean to lead him to wherever Jean had planned next.

They reached a tall fenced-domed area. The front gates were open and Marco tried to peek inside, but Jean jumped behind him and slid his glasses off his face and covered his eyes.

"Jean!" Marco exclaimed. He giggled at Jean's antics.

Jean sighed and leaned in close, pushing Marco forward slowly. "I found this place the other day. One of the upper division botany classes put this together in a couple of days and opened it to the university. I thought you might enjoy this."

Jean stopped Marco. Marco felt the heat leave his back, obviously Jean was walking around to stand in front of him, and also felt Jean's hand leave his face. "Keep your eyes closed," Jean whispered.

Marco giggled again, but kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Jean grabbed both of his hands and began pulling him forward. The smile wouldn't leave Marco's face as he breathed evenly, he wasn't the least bit nervous anymore. Really, now that he thought about it, it was a ridiculous thing to be nervous in the first place.

Jean stopped Marco from moving forward. Something did seem different and Marco breathed deeply, there was a sweetly fresh smell that hung in the air.

He felt Jean place his glasses gently on his face. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Marco did, and he gasped.

They seemed to have stepped in a wild growing greenhouse, but not really wild. It was hard for Marco to explain.

Flowers grew everywhere, save a small path on the ground where they stood that led further into the vegetation. And it wasn't just a few flowers. There were roses and bluebonnets and daisies and tulips and daffodils and orchids. Any kind. You name it and it had to be somewhere in this growing place of beauty.

"Wow," Marco whispered. His head turned in every direction, trying to capture all the beauty at once, or even see it all. He looked up and saw more flowers growing near the roof. The dome that he had seen earlier was made of glass, and he could see the glittering night sky. "This place is gorgeous."

Jean smiled at Marco and grabbed his hand again, "You haven't seen the best part."

Jean led Marco down the small path to a slightly warmer place in the garden. "Is it getting warmer?"

Jean nodded without turning around, "Yeah, some of the engineering students helped set this greenhouse up so that the flowers could grow in the appropriate mock climate." He paused, both of them walking quietly, before adding, "Trickiest thing I've ever had to help construct."

Marco smiled. So that's how Jean knew about this place. "So when you say found you actually meant founded."

He kept looking at all the plants, now shifting to those often found in those warmer climates such as South America and the Caribbean, when he broke into a wide grin. There was just no way…

"There," Jean pointed at a particular small patch of flowers near the floor, a few feet away.

"Alstromeria," Marco whispered, walking forward slowly. He bent over and breathed deeply. "The Peruvian lily." He looked up at Jean, "How-?"

Jean shrugged, "They asked what we wanted in return and I asked if they could always keep some of these in the greenhouse."

Marco looked at the perfect little cluster of his favorite flower again and then stood up. He leaned in and kissed Jean, no nerves, no second thoughts.

"Thank you," Marco whispered, his lips brushing against Jean's. "This has been perfect, really, something I could only hope or read about. I don't even think I could really dream something like this up."

Jean leaned forward, his forehead pressed against Marco's, his hazel eyes gazing into deep brown. "It's almost perfect. I just need to ask you one thing, love."

Marco felt warmth and excitement and nerves flow through him. "What's that?"

"Well, Marco, I-"

"Jean? Is that you?"

Marco heard Jean growl. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bertholdt standing there with Reiner and Annie behind him.

"Hey you guys," Marco smiled, waving a little and grabbing Jean's hand.

He saw Reiner smirk and Annie's lips quirk upward. Bertholdt cocked his head, "You might wanna clear out in the next couple of seconds because-"

Before poor Bertholdt could finish his warning, the greenhouse sprinkler system turned on. Marco began laughing, trying to watch the flowers soak up the water as his glasses began to cloud over from the humidity.

Jean tugged Marco back the way they came, both of them jogging past the other three to get out of the water that was soaking through their suits.

"Well, that was a bust," Jean murmured.

Marco laughed again, his heart soaring. He looked around and realized where they were, "Come on Jean, the bookstore is close by. If you still have my car keys, we can go in there and dry off and change."

Jean nodded and allowed Marco to pull him in the direction of Marco's most favorite place in the world.

* * *

Jean rubbed the towel on his hair, trying to dry his dripping locks. "So why do you have more than one change of clothes here?"

Marco walked by the shelves of books. They were in the store so they didn't disturb the Hansens, who were sleeping after handing the two boys towels and getting them to promise to mop up the floor. He grabbed the mop, where he knew it would be, and began soaking up the water, "I've stayed over sometimes. In the store or their apartment upstairs."

"Why?"

Marco pushed his glasses up his nose, trying to sound indifferent. "They insist on feeding me real meals from their kitchen or actually forcing me to sleep every once in a while. It's also the perfect quiet place during finals. And they enjoy taking care of me," Marco trailed off in a whisper.

All the elation he felt earlier was replaced with a weird sort of love and melancholy, something Marco was all too familiar with. He tried to focus on mopping up all the water they brought in, tried to push back those feelings like he always did.

He didn't hear Jean walk up behind him. Jean grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, pulling Marco in for a hug, which Marco returned gratefully.

They stood there for a few seconds, Jean letting Marco try to recollect himself. He didn't want to ruin their night, it had been going perfectly…well, for him at least.

Marco pulled away from Jean, looking into his eyes with a smile on his face. "Thank you for tonight Jean, it's been perfect."

Jean shook his head, sudden frustration evident on his features, "No. Damn it. Not yet." He grabbed both of Marco's hands causing the mop to fall to the floor with a soft clatter. He kissed Marco, roughly and passionately, and then pulled away, "Will you be my boyfriend, Marco?"

Marco went still, his mouth falling open. _What?!_

He gaped at Jean, who stood there patiently eager, waiting for Marco to answer him.

Marco closed his mouth, his mouth twitching into a large smile, "Y-yes!"

Jean smiled widely. He picked Marco up and spun him, before he slipped on the water Marco had yet to mop up and they fell onto a nearby chair, Marco landing on Jean. They laughed, gazing at each other.

"Well, that wasn't exactly how I planned it," Jean murmured, his fingers gently brushing through Marco's raven hair.

Marco shook his head. He fixed his glasses on his nose and placed a hand on Jean's cheek, "I'll admit, it was a bit anticlimactic. But this is perfect in its own way."

Jean kissed Marco again, sealing the deal.

* * *

**The next installment of my bookstore au is here! Yay! \^.^/ I actually wrote this fairly fast, but that was because my notes for this part was practically the story itself. I just had to clean up a few pieces.**

**I'm also so incredibly happy for all the feedback I get about this au. You guys are the main reason I keep writing it! The kudos and comments and questions all make me feel like I'm writing something you guys want to read more of, so thanks for that!**

**Thanks for sticking with this au, and I'm really happy so many of you read it. I know most of you want to know, I have _at least_ seven more parts that I'll be writing. If you want to talk to me about it (or give me something you want to read in this au so I can add more parts!) leave a comment or ask me on tumblr (aramirez24) and I'll be more than happy to answer you. (Also, for when the next update is, check my tumblr or the tag I track for my fics: HPOwlLover24.)**

**Thank you loves! And happy reading!**


End file.
